hide and seek
by starshine44
Summary: he lost her,he loves her stil, can heprove to her he was wrong? songfic oneshot R&R please any pairing, no names mentioned so you can apply to this to your favourite one


Hide and seek

_Hide and seek_

He stood up on the high stage, looking nervously around him. This wasn't his thing, he thought but to him, she was worth it.

Ignoring the curious eyes that laded on him he glanced around the crowded hall for her familiar face. Upon seeing nothing he decided to begin anyway, just on the off chance she came in.

He took out his wand and cats a sonorous spell on himself, his shallow breathing echoing around the room.

Taking a deep breath, he began…

"_Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes."_

As he sang his low baritone voice, slow and entrancing, and he found everyone staring at him, mouths open. No one had ever heard _him_ of all people, sing, especially in front of so many people.

He opened his eyes to see her come so a halt at the tall oak doors, eyes wide in shock, and he took this chance to stare right into them, to not let her gaze falter…

"_This can't be happening.  
When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy."_

She walked slowly toward the raised platform he was stood on, knowing it was her he was singing to. She knew everyone was now staring at the two of them, confused, shocked, and not understanding what was going on but still she continued her journey toward him, as he sang the long low note currently flowing round the room. And suddenly, against her will, she too, began to sing her reply, though in a higher pitch much more softly…

"_Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines.  
All those years they were here first."_

Her short reply was countered by one of his own, equally as short, but equally as meaning full.

"_Oily marks appear on walls  
where pleasure moments hung before.  
The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this  
still life."_

Four lines, that held so much, and they went right through her heart, and tears started to well up in her eyes very much against her will. He noticed this, and a pang of guilt went through him, though tears of his own were threatening to blur his vision as she sang her bit…

"_Hide and seek.  
Trains and sewing machines. (Oh, you won't catch me around here)  
Blood and tears,  
They were here first."_

He had nothing against that, and she, not hearing him sing, continued to pour her heart out to him, about what he had done to her, about how he dropped her, and kicked her while she was down with that _other_ girl…

"_Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's all for the best? Ah of course it is.  
Mmm, what you say?  
Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this._

_what you say?  
Mmm, What did she say?"_

Tears flowing freely down both of their cheeks he realised fully what he had done. In leaving her, he had taken her heart with him, and he still had it, at the bottom of his soul, battered and bruised from far too much abuse. He thought he'd done the right thing, thinking his life was too broken and dangerous (because of his 'family'). He couldn't put her through that, but by trying to save her he'd only half killed her himself. But he battled on in proving to her he made a mistake, that he loved her, and her harsh words were what he deserved, though he was still pleading her that she'd understand he _needed_ him and he sang…

"_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit."_

By this time she was up on stage with him, staring right into his eyes, he'd done wrong, and she could tell he needed her, she could hear the begging in his voice, and see the whirlwind of emotions in his eyes, and he was right, she didn't care a bit, if his family was broken and dangerous, if it was likely that something could happen by said family, and as he sang the last verse again, she repeated the words "hide and seek" drawn out long, high, and softly because that's what it was. Just a game of hide and seek of their feelings. She took that last step forward and leant into his arms, her head buried firmly in his chest, his intoxicating smell taking over, her love for him showing through in every way possible, she'd missed him. She could feel his head resting on hers, and his deep breaths signified he missed her too…

"_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth.  
Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs.  
Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you.  
You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit."_

her still repeating her 3 words softly in the background, he sang

"_You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit.  
You don't care a bit."_

**A/N I found the song imogen heap – hide and seek, and I got an idea, hope you liked it R&R please **

**Starshine44**

**xx**


End file.
